


Promises

by hotnthorny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnthorny/pseuds/hotnthorny
Summary: I, for whatever reason, decided happiness was against the law in this drabble, and decided to write Thorn's death in a bit of a different depiction.This is Thorn's death from his perspective, there's some last minute regrets, it's sad as hell. Be warned!Also happens to be a base and sneak peek to my full telling of Thorn's death, No Goodbyes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Once again one of my works made so much better thanks to my friend who is so much better with words and imagery than I am! Thank you so much for taking my depiction of Promises and making it so much more moving with your editorial skills, and enhancing the tones portrayed!

He was glad he didn't make a promise. That he didn't say he'd be back, that he'd be okay. It would have made it so much harder.

The commander heard his men falling around him. They were vastly outnumbered, being overwhelmed by the droid forces, but they still fought on with the diminishing hope that they could figure something out. That somehow they could break through the ranks and make a run for the city gates and beyond.

He was glad he didn't make any promises.

Thorn had watched as the droid forces bore down on his men, taking out the very surveillance center he'd been aboard minutes ago. As they took out his gunships. His men, his soldiers. His brothers. Only a handful of his troops remained now, and fought as his side as the droid forces pressed in further. He could hear them falling behind him.

They wouldn't make it. He knew they wouldn't. The thought, the dread, was just starting to set in when the first blast connected with his lower ribcage; the searing pain burning, but it didn't slow him down. Not yet.

He should have said something different. Should have told his brother he loved him, reminded him. You never knew when you'd get to say it again.

He was glad he didn't make any promises.

He shifted from shooting to using his cannon to knock out the nearest droids, letting them fall and only continuing to stand and fight.

And Fox had laughed when he would train with his Z-6, like he'd ever use it in such an obscene way. If only he could see him now.

He was glad he didn't make any promises. He wouldn't have been able to keep them.

"For the republic!" His cry rang out, pushing himself to keep fighting on. Ke had to keep fighting, couldn't give up now.

There were still so many things he needed to do. So many things he needed to make sure of. Most of all, he needed to be there for his brother, who needed him most. Needed to make sure he'd be okay, because he never expected he'd be gone, and wouldn't be coming back.

There were still so many things.. so many things passing in his mind; the senator had no one else here to protect her, he wasn't even sure if she'd managed to leave yet. Likely not, with how things went for them. His men, he couldn't hear anyone else behind him now, he was the last man standing. None of his men deserved to go out like this, slaughtered so easily. Fox.. his brother. He didn't deserve to be left like this.

It was made him glad he didn't make any promises. He didn't have his word to live up to.

The second shot connected with the center of his chest, the plastoid armor only doing so much to actually protect him from the blast. but it was enough, the damage was done. Not just because the new severity of the wound, but it finally slowed him down. He stumbled back.

And that was it. That was what it finally took to put him down. To take the fight from him.

Another blast connected, followed by another, and before he really knew it, the commander was on his knees. Breathing was a struggle, painful. He was already staring to lose his edge, the world going in and out for the moment before he shook his head, clearing his vision enough to stare down the blaster in front of him. The droid behind it.

This was it. This was how he finally went out. Fitting. His brother had once said he'd be too stubborn to die. He was almost right.

And that's why he was happy he didn't tell his brother he'd be back. He knew he wouldn't be coming back when the alarm sounded. They both knew, but they didn't have the time to say all the things that needed to be said.

So they said nothing.

I'm sorry you have to see this, Fox. he thought, as he watched the droid bear down on him, blaster raised to his head. I'm sorry, brother.

The last shot connected before he could even realize he'd spoken his thoughts aloud.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorn makes me so sad okay, I love him, I might have cried a little. Maybe more than a little.


End file.
